For detection of distances or separations, various distance sensors can be attached to a vehicle. For example, ultrasound and radar distance sensors are known, which can detect the separation or distance to other objects within a spatial angle.
For rear view monitoring systems and ramp approach systems, such distance sensors are attached to the rear of the vehicle. Depending on the application, the sensors are disposed at different angles to the longitudinal axis, in order to be able to cover the necessary monitoring area with the minimum possible number of sensors.
The distance sensors are generally attached to the vehicle by sensor mountings, e.g., to the vehicle chassis or the bumper. Thus, in general, multiple sensor mountings are necessary for the various angular positions of the sensor, e.g., lateral sensor mountings and a central sensor mounting.
This accordingly increases the number of parts for manufacturers and the costs of the tools for manufacturing the sensor mountings.